Dragon ball DF: La infancia de Piccolo
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: Después de ser expulsado por su padre antes de morir, Piccolo termina en casa de una joven de 17 años quien está decidida a hacer el papel de su nueva madre, sin embargo la joven no es lo que aparenta y al pobre namekuseijin le tocara vivir un tormento en su nuevo hogar junto a su compañera de entrenamiento, quien por cierto no deja de llamarlo "Yoshi".
1. Entrenamiento

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, excepto los OC que son míos (aunque algunos estén basados en personajes de Shaman King o al menos algunos rasgos)._

* * *

¡Majunia! —se escucha retumbar en el bosque mientras un pequeño Piccolo corre para alejarse de lo que él considera una gran amenaza para su plan y su supervivencia—¡Maldigo el día en que caí en esta casa! — dice al momento de tropezar con una rama y golpear con frustración el suelo mientras recuerda como llego a ese horrible lugar.—

 ** _*Flashback*_**

Hoy hay bastantes clientes, tengo que atrapar suficientes peces para la cena —dice sería una joven de diecisiete años de cabello rosa y ojos ámbar antes de unos movimientos rápidos e imperceptibles para el ojo humano (al nivel de los de Mr. Popo ) sacar una docena de peces del río sin que estos si quiera se percataran—con esto bastara —menciona para sí misma y con una leve sonrisa satisfecha con su pesca antes de ver como un enorme huevo venia del río en su dirección y con la misma velocidad mostrada hace un momento sacarlo del agua y llevárselo— debió de perderlo un dinosaurio, bueno seguro algún buen platillo se podrá hacer con él.

 ** _*Fin del Flashback*_**

¡Majunia vuelve aquí enseguida! —al escuchar el tono molesto de su joven madre no pudo evitar el entrar en pánico y tratar de huir aún más desesperadamente— ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! —dice al momento de correr más a prisa, para posteriormente detenerse— ¡No! Tengo una misión que cumplir y estoy seguro que incluso mi padre Piccolo aprobaría a esta mujer como mi entrenadora, por eso ¡Tengo que regresar! —menciona decido al momento de dar vuelta en dirección a donde su casa se encontraba, para posteriormente acobardarse y dar la vuelta—…después

¡Auch! —exclama una niña de aproximadamente ocho años, cabello rubio y ojos ámbar al momento de chocar con el pequeño namekuseijin.—

¿Tú quién eres y que haces aquí? —pregunta en pose ofensiva el infante dispuesto a atacarla.—

¡Hola! Soy Asanoha Asakura y vine aquí desde casa de mis abuelitos para entrenar con Tamao-Nee-san ¿Por cierto tú quién eres? —responde la pequeña alegremente y con una sonrisa mientras le muestra su mochila.—

¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Acaso deseas morir?! ¡El entrenamiento de Mamá Tamao es terrible! ¡Sera mejor que huyas ahora que puedes! —exclama Piccolo alarmado al ver a alguien tan tonto como para venir a sufrir lo indecible por su propia voluntad.—

¿Mamá Tamao? ¿Ósea que eres su hijo? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunta con emoción y curiosidad mientras es arrastrada por Piccolo en la dirección opuesta a la que quería ir.—

Si y me llamo Majunia pero eso no importa ahora ¡Tienes que irte de aquí!— insiste el pequeño Namekuseijin dando el nombre dado por su madre mientras intenta salvar a la recién llegada de su tormento.—

Majunia, No me gusta mucho ese nombre, significa hijo del mal ¿No? Mmm… ¡Ya se! Como eres verde te llamare Yoshi —dice emocionada ante su propia idea molestando al infante y haciéndolo cambiar de parecer.—

Sabes que, pensándolo mejor yo mismo te la presentare —menciona en un tono serio antes de comenzar a llevarla a donde su madre se encontraba.—

¡Muchas gracias! Que amable eres — dice con una sonrisa y emocionada la joven sin saber lo que le esperaba.—

Luego me das las gracias —menciona en tono neutro mientras continua su camino a donde se encontraba su madre, después de todo si las cosas se ponían feas siempre podía usarla a ella como exclusa…o escudo.—

 ** _Días después_**

¿Majunia? Asanoha quiero que limpien bien los pisos de todo el lugar, incluidas las habitaciones de huéspedes (más de 10 en total), luego quiero que vayan al jardín y cosechen los vegetales, labren la tierra, recolecten frutas silvestres, vayan a pescar y a cazar y traigan y corten la leña—dice en un tono neutro mientras les das las herramientas de limpieza para el piso y unas canastas y demás artículos necesarios para cargar la recolección— tienen 15 minutos

¡¿Qué?! —exclama estupefacta la pequeña ante semejante demanda mientras observa como la joven de diecisiete años se aleja dejándola con una tarea prácticamente imposible frente a ellos.—

Hoy Mamá está siendo blanda, normalmente me da cinco minutos, a veces tres y cuando esta de muy buen humor me da siete, probablemente esté siendo indulgente porque estas tu aquí , solo te advierto ¡No me vayas a estorbar! —menciona tranquilo al tener tanto tiempo extra al principio de su entrenamiento diario, para decir lo último de manera amenazante a la recién llegada.—

 ** _20 minutos después_**

¿Qué paso Majunia? ¿Creí haberles dicho que tenían quince minutos no veinte? —menciona con un tono y aura aterradora la joven madre con los brazos cruzados.—

Ya lo sé, ¡pero Asanoha es muy lenta! apenas y pudo cumplir con las cosas a tiempo y para colmo ¡Tuve que traérmela casi arrastrando! De no ser por ella yo habría terminado hace mucho —exclama molesto el namekuseijin mientras jala a una rubia muy agotada y al borde del desmayo.—

Ya veo "parece que Asanoha tiene un nivel muy bajo, supongo que tendré que enseñarle algo más básico mientras se pone al corriente, pero aun así no quiero descuidar el entrenamiento de Majunia ¿Qué hare? Ya se" —dice y piensa con seriedad la de cabello rosa antes de poner una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y acariciarla, sorprendiendo un poco a este último— no importa, quiero que tú y Asanoha me vean en el risco/peñasco de entrenamiento en diez minutos y no olvides ponerte tu equipo (que consiste en un caparazón de tortuga de 20 kilos como el del maestro Roshi más un juego de pesas para los tobillos y muñecas de 10 kilos cada una) y darle uno a Asanoha…más unas extras de cinco kilos cada una por haberte atrasado.

¡Si madre! —exclama emocionado el pequeño mientras contento recibe la caricia de su progenitora, para luego ir por los equipos una vez que esta se fue y posteriormente ir a despertar a una inconsciente Asanoha quien había caído rendida ante el sueño debido al cansancio sin saber que el risco peñasco estaba a más de cien kilómetros de distancia.—

 ** _10 minutos después_**

Veo que esta vez llegaron a tiempo —menciona con un tono neutro la joven madre mientras ve llegar a ambos infantes, una al borde del colapso y prácticamente arrastrándose y el otro con tal calma y serenidad que pareciera que llegar ahí no le tomo esfuerzo alguno (bueno, hace eso seguido).—

Bueno, no quería otros cinco kilos extra —dice la Asakura jadeando y con mucha dificultad.—

Llorona, cinco kilos no son nada a mí me han llegado a poner hasta veinte—menciona un poco molesto con los brazos cruzados mientras observa la cima escarpada del risco y como en el centro de este se alzaban varios pilares naturales delgados e inestables y como en la punta de tres de ellos se encontraban unas jarras con agua hirviendo aun burbujeando por el calor— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy madre?

Hoy empezaremos con un nuevo entrenamiento así que será fácil, tienen que tomar la jarra llena de agua hirviendo del peñasco y ponerla sobre su cabeza, luego quiero que hagan los movimientos de artes marciales que les voy a indicar, incluyendo el saltar de piedra en piedra y todo sin tirar una gota de agua, si lo hacen, aparte de que se quemaran yo misma los tirare del peñasco y tendrán que escalar de vuelta ¿Les quedo claro? —explica al principio con tranquilidad para terminar con severidad.—

Si madre —responde Piccolo serio al ver la expresión de su madre y al haber comprendido en qué consistía el entrenamiento, para posteriormente hacerle una señal con la cabeza a Asanoha como advertencia de que detuviera su actuar al ver que esta pretendía decir algo, cosa que tuvo el efecto deseado.—

Si lo hacen bien con el tiempo ustedes serán capaces de hacer esto —dice la de cabello rosa ante de, de un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano aparecer en la cima del peñasco con la jarra de agua hirviendo en su cabeza, para luego de otros movimientos igual de rápidos y sin derramar ni una gota de agua, hacer una serie de golpes y patadas y aparecer y desaparecer del resto de los peñascos, para posteriormente volver con su hijo y Asanoha—¿Empezamos?

¡Hi/Si! —dicen al unísono ambos infantes impresionados por semejante demostración y muy decididos a poner todo de su parte para hacerlo bien.—

 ** _15 minutos después_**

¡ITAIIIIII! —se escucha resonar por todo el lugar al momento en que gritan al unísono los dos pequeños al momento en que el agua hirviendo les cae en la cara, para luego ser seguido del sonido de ambos cayendo desde el peñasco al ser tirados de una patada por la de pelo rosa como castigo por tirar el agua.—

 **Mientras tanto en el templo de Kami-sama**

Mr. Popo creo que vamos a tener que intensificar el entrenamiento de Goku —menciona en tono tranquilo, aunque ligeramente sorprendido mientras observa el intenso entrenamiento que Piccolo tiene que soportar desde su templo.—

Si Kami-samas.


	2. Festival de Tanabata

¡Viva el festival! —exclama la pequeña emocionada mientras corre alegremente alrededor de Piccolo y la joven de pelo rosa.—

Odio la paz ¿Madre porque estamos aquí? —consulta a su progenitora, algo molesto al ver tanta felicidad y tranquilidad en el aire mientras.—

Considérenlo un premio por su buen desempeño en el entrenamiento y más vale que lo disfruten que esto no se volverá a repetir "al menos no en este año" —dice y piensa de manera seria la mayor de ojos ámbar mientras observa a su hijo molesto por el ambiente tan pacifico— y Majunia… no quiero que vayas a destruir nada.

"¡Vaya premio!" si madre —piensa y dice molesto el infante antes de caminar unos pasos, para luego ser tomado de la mano (y jalado) por su compañera de entrenamiento.—

¡Ven Yoshi! ¡Los juegos están por aquí!—exclama emocionada la pequeña rubia mientras se lleva a rastras a Piccolo en dirección a los juegos (muy a pesar de este último).—

¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! ¡Y ya te había dicho que no me gustan los juegos así que ya suéltame! —grita molesto piccolo antes de deshacer el agarre y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a donde pretendían llevarlo.—

Eso lo dices solo porque tienes miedo a que te gane —dice la niña con los brazos cruzados de forma entre burlesca y desafiante para provocarlo.—

¡¿Qué?! —Exclama molesto e indignado el namekuseijin deteniéndose en seco y dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su contrincante.—

Si, como nunca has jugado debes ser muy malo y por eso tienes miedo de que te gane —menciona con una sonrisa burlesca antes de ser tomada de la mano bruscamente por un muy enojado Piccolo.—

Está bien, vayamos a donde están tus tontos juegos ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado! —responde molesto mientras se la lleva jalando de forma agresiva y esta última sonríe alegremente por tener un compañero de juegos, todo esto observado por Tamao con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa al saber que su hijo en el fondo se está divirtiendo.—

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Te dije que te ganaría —dice el infante seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo mientras carga la tonelada de premios que había ganado.—

Ya lo sé —menciona con una enorme sonrisa mientras carga la gran cantidad de premios que también consiguió, aunque no tantos como Piccolo (sin embargo la diferencia no fue mucha)— por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer con tus premios?

No lo sé, como están horribles pensaba destruirlos todos—dice al momento de tomar uno de sus premios (un oso) y arrancarle la cabeza, sin querer admitir que había uno que otro que si le habían gustado y pensaba conservar (particularmente aquellos con forma de arañas, murciélagos, monstruos, demonios y cosas así).—

¡¿Eh?! ¿Puedes hacer eso? —exclama asombrada y horrorizada ante la idea de que tan lindos premios sean destruidos más que sorprendida de que Tamao lo deje hacerlo.—

Puede hacerlo, son suyos…pero es lo único que puede romper y sabe que le espera un castigo terrible si por accidente rompe algo mas —dice la joven madre en su usual tono frío y serio antes de terminar de comer su helado.—

 ** _5 minutos después_**

¡Miren! ¡Una cabina fotográfica! ¡Tomémonos unas fotos! —exclama emocionada la rubia antes de llevarse a rastras a Piccolo, para posteriormente hacer unas poses con el dentro de la cabina, la primera consistía en ella abrazando al namekuseijin con este último con cara de enfado, la segunda era ella sonriendo mientras le estiraba la boca a Piccolo para que sonriera (ya saben cómo y las últimas dos consistían en una foto grupal de Piccolo, Tamao y Asanoha y la ultima de Piccolo solo siendo abrazado por su madre mientras ella recarga su cabeza sobra la de él y este último un poco sonrojado.—

 ** _Final del Festival_**

Tamao-Nee-san ¿Cuándo vamos a escribir nuestros deseos? —pregunta alegremente la menor de ojos ámbar mientras ella y sus dos acompañantes se dirigen a la salida del festival.—

Ahora —dice al momento en que vislumbra unas ramas de bambú que sobresalen a la distancia antes de dar un salto y comenzar a correr en esa dirección.—

Oye ¿Que quisiste decir con "Deseos"? —pregunta el namekuseijin a su compañera de entrenamiento mientras ambos intentan seguirle el paso a su madre.—

¿No lo sabes? En Tanabata es tradición escribir un deseo en un papel y amarrarlo a una rama de bambú y entre mas cerca del cielo este la nota es más probable que se cumpla

"Entonces esta es mi oportunidad para asegurarme de que mi destino se cumpla" —piensa Piccolo decidido mientras acelera un poco el paso antes de dar alcance a su madre una vez que esta se detuvo frente a una enormes ramas de bambú que parecían llegar a las estrellas.—

¡Oye Yoshi que malo eres! ¡¿Porque me abandonas…te ¡Vaya! Con unas ramas tan altas no dudo de que nuestro deseo se cumpla —dice al principio molesta, para luego quedarse asombrada al ver la inmensidad de las ramas.—

¡Ya te dije que no me llames Yoshi! Pero más vale que tengas razón —menciona molesto lo primero y lo segundo igual de estupefacto que su compañera al notar que la punta era extremadamente delgada y frágil y que incluso a él le costaría trabajo colocar su papel ahí debido a lo inestable y alto que era.—

Ya saben que hacer —menciona la joven madre sorprendiendo a los infantes al momento de darles un tanzaku (tira de papel) a cada uno y algo conque escribir— quiero que lo coloquen lo más alto que puedan —menciona señalando su pedazo de papel que actualmente se encontraba en la cima de la rama más alta del bambú.—

¡Sí/Hi! —exclaman ambos pequeños al unisonó una vez superada la impresión, para luego comenzar a escribir sus deseos.—

¡Termine! —menciona la rubia antes de dar un salto, para posteriormente continuar trepando hasta lo que ella considero la parte alta del bambú más prudente, sin embargo aun así no estaba lejos de la cima (menos de medio metro de hecho)— no llegue tan alto como Tamao-Nee-san pero aun así espero que mi deseo se cumpla —dice un poco apenada y con una sonrisa mientras se rasca la cabeza, para luego observar atónita como Piccolo retrocedía para tomar impulso y dar un salto impresionante a la parte alta del bambú.—

¡No puedo dejar mi destino al azar! —menciona con dificultad casi en la cima del bambú mientras cuelga peligrosamente de este último en un intento de colocar su deseo donde su madre lo coloco, sin darse cuenta de cómo esta lo observaba, antes de escuchar como la rama de bambú estaba comenzando a ceder y soltarse, pero no son antes alcanzar a poner su deseo a unos centímetros del de su madre y alcanzar a leer parcialmente este último antes de caer de la rama y alcanzar a ver como por un momento su madre abría los ojos levemente más de lo normal en señal de preocupación y luego volver a su semblante habitual al ver como Piccolo había logrado caer bien.—

 **De vuelta en casa**

Madre ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? —pregunta el pequeño namekuseijin mientras toma una taza de agua caliente junto a su madre en la entrada de su casa y recuerda lo alcanzo a leer del deseo de su madre "De...qu...Maj...est…bie".—

Es un secreto —responde al momento de darle un sorbo a su té al mismo tiempo que su hijo— ¿Y el tuyo?

Es un secreto también.

* * *

 _ **+Lista de Deseos+**_

 ** _Piccolo:_**

 _"Deseo que mi destino se cumpla y poder vengar la muerte de mi padre"_

 ** _Asanoha:_**

 _"Deseo ganar el próximo torneo o al menos quedar en un buen lugar"_

 ** _Tamao:_**

 _"Deseo que Majunia siempre este bien"_


	3. Entrenamiento 2

Majunia hoy comenzaremos tu entrenamiento en Ki ¿Recuerdas lo que es verdad? —pregunta sería la joven madre con tono autoritario y los brazos cruzados.—

Sí madre —responde atento el pequeño namekuseijin recordando parte de sus estudios en casa listo para responder cualquier pregunta en caso de ser necesario.—

Bien, porque quiero que uses solo tu Ki para detener esa cascada—dice mientras señala una cascada del mismo tamaño que la usada por el maestro de Muten Roshi para enseñar a Goku.—

Pero…— exclama incrédulo el infante ante lo que a su parecer era una petición absurda, interrumpiendo sus quejas al ver la mirada molesta y fría que su madre le lanzaba antes de que esta última se metiera a la cascada y con su usual calma fría elevara un poco su Ki y de sus manos lanzara ráfagas potentes de esté, provocando que la cascada dejara de fluir y comenzara a ir en sentido contrario, siendo observada por la mirada atónita de Piccolo.—

Como hoy me siento benevolente solo tendrás que partir la cascada a la mitad, pero lo suficientemente ancho y el por suficiente tiempo como para que yo pueda escalar por la cascada con calma —menciona de forma tranquila pero con su usual frialdad mientras exprime su largo cabello rosa con cuidado—¿Entendiste?

Sí madre —dice el infante aun impresionado por la fuerza de su progenitora.—

Tienes una hora para lograrlo, yo estaré en la posada mientras tanto, tengo que atender a los clientes, pero no olvides que aunque no esté aquí yo me doy cuenta de todo así que no vayas a holgazanear durante el entrenamiento y Majunia…no beberás nada en todo el día hasta que lo logres —dice con seriedad mientras emprende su camino de regreso a la posada, deteniéndose unos instantes al mencionar lo último para luego continuar y dejar al pequeño namekuseijin solo, quien por cierto no había ni desayunado.—

 ** _1 hora después_**

¡AAAAAAh! —exclama el infante antes de lanzar dos pequeñas ráfagas de Ki de corta duración del tamaño de sus puños y que estas atravesaran la cascada como si de cometas se trataran, abriendo el cuerpo de agua por donde pasaban pero cerrándose el hueco poco después— aun no, aun no lo logro — menciona Piccolo jadeando y con dificultad mientras se deja caer al piso debido al agotamiento.—

"Parece que ha progresado un poco, pero aun así no es suficiente, supongo que sí quiero que lo logre para el final del día le hace falta un entrenamiento más intenso…de lo contrario no se convertirá en un peleador fuerte y no tendrá el poder para lograr sus sueños…sin importar cuales sean" levántate Majunia, tirado en el suelo no te harás más fuerte — piensa y dice con seriedad mientras observa a su hijo— supongo que este entrenamiento era demasiado fácil para ti o al menos no lo suficientemente duro como para que progresaras lo necesario, así que cambiaremos de entrenamiento —menciona mirando al namekuseijin antes de lanzarle el equipo de pesas a su hijo para que se las pusiera, aunque a pesar de ser pesado ella lo cargaba como si de una pluma se tratara— ponte tu equipo que ha donde vamos está lejos, nos tomara 2 horas llegar.

 _ **15 minutos después**_

Madre ¿Por qué tu… —pregunta Piccolo con algo de miedo a un castigo o una reprimenda al ver como su madre viaja ligero mientras él tenía que cargar ese pesado equipo que aumentaba su peso cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo.—

¿Qué porque yo no entreno? No es mala idea, hace mucho que no lo hago —dice de manera tranquila antes de tomar una piedra de gran tamaño (1000 m.) y cargarla como si nada sobre su cabeza con ambas manos como si de una simple canasta se tratara, dejando a un Piccolo impresionado y algo aterrorizado por el gran poder de su progenitora.—

 _ **Casi 2 horas después**_

Llegamos —menciona al momento de dejar la gran piedra que cargaba en el piso provocando que todo el lugar retumbara, para luego dirigir su mirada a la enorme montaña llameante que tenía frente a sus ojos (aproximadamente de 4,985 m.)— Majunia quítate tu equipo…o se va a incendiar —dice a su hijo en su usual tono serio mientras este observaba las llamas bailando a lo largo de la montaña antes de escuchar el ultimo comentario y salir de sus pensamientos— ese es el monte Diyu (infierno en chino), es una montaña conocida por estar siempre en llamas, se dice que está conectada con el infierno y por eso no importa que pase su fuego nunca se apagara y eso es verdad…en parte, no sé qué tan cierto sea su conexión con el infierno, pero lo que es verdad es que sin importar lo que hagas sus llamas solo se apagaran por un tiempo limitado…el suficiente para poder pasar rápido a través de ellas ¿Vas entendiendo Majunia? —pregunta en su usual tono frió y serio mientras observa la montaña, para luego observar a su hijo de reojo al decir lo último.—

Sí madre — responde Piccolo sin protestar al saber que cualquier protesta de su parte seria respondida con una demostración de su madre de que el ejercicio era posible haciendo las quejas inútiles, aunque aún para sus adentros no podía creer que su madre esperara que él atravesara el monte Diyu a pie valiéndose únicamente de una técnica que aún no dominaba bien— "Al menos la base del monte no me dará muchos problemas" — piensa con ingenuidad al ver la base de la montaña prácticamente apagada antes de sentir un fuerte agarre sobre su cabeza.—

Entonces…¡Comienza! —exclama al momento de sujetar al infante por la cabeza y arrojarlo a la cima de la montaña (del mismo modo que Piccolo lo hace posteriormente con Gohan), para posteriormente sorprenderse un poco (aunque sin ser muy notorio) al ver como su hijo despertaba nuevos poderes al lanzar un rayo de energía al lugar de la montaña donde iba a caer para hacerlo a salvo— bien hecho Majunia, solo no no lo uses para hacer trampa o tu entrenamiento se triplicara.

¡Maldición! ¡No importa cuánto ataque al fuego igual este vuelve aparecer! —menciona el namekuseijin con dificultad mientras ataca el fuego con sus recién adquiridos poderes—además tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a este nuevo poder, no sé porque pero cada vez que lo uso puedo sentir la fría mirada de mi madre detrás de mí—dice al momento de sentir una mirada fría y penetrante (como si atravesaran su alma con unos puñales helados y ardientes a la vez) cada vez que usaba su nueva técnica— "será mejor que lo haga como mamá Tamao me lo ordeno" —piensa al momento de comenzar a usar ondas de Ki para intentar hacer caminos en el fuego, pero debido a la poca experiencia que tenía el camino no duraba lo suficiente como para poder cruzarlo por lo que termino acorralado en una esquina que terminaba en una mortal caida en las llamas, lugar al que termino cayendo en el momento en que donde se encontraba parado termino cediendo— AAAAAAAAH!

Sera mejor que tengas más cuidado porque no te volveré a salvar —menciona con seriedad y frialdad la de ojos ámbar con su hijo en brazos al momento en que se encuentra flotando en el aire con él antes de depositarlo nuevamente en la montaña para que completara su entrenamiento, pero retirado de las ladera o acantilados— si quieres pasar este entrenamiento sin morir en el intento debes Usar el nuevo poder que adquiriste —menciona con seriedad desde el aire mientras observa al namekuseijin.—

Pero creí que…—exclama Piccolo confundido ante la oración de su madre.—

No tu nueva técnica, tu nuevo poder —responde a la interrogante del infante al momento de bajar lentamente al suelo en llamas y hacerlas desaparecer con su Ki por un instante y a ella junto con estas.—

—Al escuchar las palabras de su progenitora el namekuseijin no pudo evitar el confundirse por unos segundos, pero al estar en medio de una montaña en llamas tenía que pensar rápido y concentrarse, aunque era un poco difícil hacerlo mientras lanza ráfagas de Ki que por alguna razón ahora son más prolongadas y le permiten avanzar aunque sea algunos metros más—"Si sigo así nunca podre ganarle…nunca podre vengar la muerte de mi padre y nunca superare a mi madre…tengo que volverme más fuerte" ¡Cueste lo que cueste!—piensa y grita al momento en que a su mente viniera la imagen de Goku, su padre Piccolo y su Madre, para luego de expulsar su Ki (como lo hacen usualmente los guerreros Z) y posteriormente lanzar grandes ráfaga de Ki por sus puños, que gracias a su gran velocidad y a la longitud de estas le permitieron pasar la prueba con relativa facilidad a partir de ese momento— ¡lo logre! —exclama el infante al momento de llegar a la base junto a su madre, antes de dejarse vencer por la fatiga.—

Bien hecho Majunia, solo una prueba más y podrás descansar —dice en un murmuro al ver a su hijo inconsciente antes de tomarlo en brazos y llevárselo cargando en la espalda camino a su siguiente entrenamiento.—

 _ **2 horas y 40 minutos después**_

¡Majunia despierta! Tienes que completar tu entrenamiento —exclama con tono autoritario, frio y algo molesta para despertar a su hijo, quien por cierto había dormido todo el camino, cosa que la había disgustado— y después de tu descanso espero que lo hagas bien.

Sí madre —responde Piccolo seguro de sí mismo e internamente sorprendido de que su madre haya sido tan amable con él como para haberlo dejado dormir todo el camino de regreso, cuestionándose también si esta última no estará enferma por semejante muestra de amabilidad.—

Solo que esta vez no tendrás que partir la cascada, si no detenerla completamente ¿Entendiste?—Dice con severidad a su hijo quien se limita a asentir como siempre, sin saber que su madre le tiene otra sorpresa en el entrenamiento.—

¡AAAAAAAAH! —Grita Piccolo al momento de entrar a la cascada y elevar su Ki al máximo provocando que se formara un hueco en el agua donde esté estaba parado, para posteriormente de sus manos lanzar unas fuertes ráfagas de Ki que provocaron que la cascada se detuviera por unos instantes, para después y sin que se diera cuenta su hijo soltar una gran piedra de la parte superior de la cascada, cosa que tomo al namekuseijin por sorpresa, sin embargo esté último logro romperla con una potente ráfaga de Ki (sin saber que para esta última prueba su progenitora estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo de ser necesario) y posteriormente salir de la cascada para reunirse con la de ojos ámbar.—

Bien hecho Majunia, vayamos a casa —dice con su tono usual, aunque con un dije de tranquilidad y una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras de forma afectuosa pone una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y la acaricia levemente a modo de felicitación.—

 **De regreso en la posada**

—Piccolo probaba con celeridad los distintos tipos de agua que su madre había conseguido para el a modo de banquete como premio por haber completado su entrenamiento y vaya que sabían bien, todas y cada una de ellas y el hecho de no haber comido/bebido nada en todo el día hasta ahora solo hacía que supieran mejor, cada una de ellas y sus distintos sabores— ¿Madre que clase de entrenamiento tuviste para ser tan fuerte? —pregunta el infante aprovechando que su madre estaba del suficiente buen humor como para consentirlo, además era algo que siempre quiso saber.—

Cuando tenía diez años mi maestra me ponía a correr diez veces un camino de más de 10 000 kilómetros cargando una piedra de 700 metros y ese era el entrenamiento fácil —dice en su tono usual sorprendiendo a Piccolo antes de dar otro bocado a su comida— delicioso.

"Y yo que pensé que mi madre era un monstruo."


	4. El cumpleaños de Piccolo

Majunia son las 6 de la tarde, es hora de tu entrenamiento vespertino ya sabes que hacer —dice la joven madre de ahora 18 mientras le da su equipo de entrenamiento a su hijo.—

Si, dar 100 vueltas al recorrido de 1000 km con el caparazón de 70 kilos y las pesas de 100 kilos cada una —responde el pequeño mientras se pone el equipo para su entrenamiento diario.—

Exacto y no olvides darle el suyo a Asanoha —dice antes de darle un equipo un poco más ligero (unos 15 kilos más ligero).—

Madre ¿Porque su equipo es más ligero? — Pregunta un poco molesto el namekuseijin al notar la diferencia de peso.—

Porque ella ha dejado de tener un entrenamiento como el tuyo el tiempo que no estuvo aquí y no quiero que te retrase "al menos no demasiado", no te preocupes, en tres días llevara el mismo peso que tú y en una semana se pondrá al corriente, mientras tendrán media hora para hacer el recorrido —dice y piensa en su usual tono frió y serio— por cierto esta semana estaré muy ocupada ya que tengo que hacer unas cuentas respecto a la posada, así que no quiero que por nada del mundo tu ni Asanoha me molesten o entren a mi habitación mientras la puerta este cerrada ¿Quedo claro? —menciona con severidad esto último dándole un leve escalofrió a su hijo.—

Si madre —dice entre nervioso y asustado antes de ir a darle su equipo de entrenamiento a Asanoha e informarle de las nuevas instrucciones de su aterradora madre.—

 **Mayo 8 del año 754**

Oye Yoshi, Tamao-Nee-san ha estado muy rara toda la semana ¿Sabes lo que estará haciendo ahí encerrada? —pregunta la rubia con dificultad mientras trata de seguirle el paso al namekuseijin.—

Mamá Tamao menciono algo sobre hacer unas cuentas de la posada, pero la verdad no lo sé ni me importa, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no debemos molestarla ni entrar ahí ¡Y ya deja de llamarme Yoshi! —responde en un tono normal lo primero, para terminar molesto y gritando lo último.—

"¿Me pregunto si Tamao-Nee-san le estará preparando algo para el cumpleaños de Yoshi de mañana?" Yoshi si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿Que pedirías? —piensa y pregunta inocentemente con la esperanza de saber si el regalo que le trajo de casa de sus abuelos le va a gustar.—

Si ¡Que dejaras de llamarme Yoshi! —responde molesto a pocos kilómetros de llegar a su hogar junto a su compañera de entrenamiento.—

 **Mayo 9 del año 754 (cumpleaños de Piccolo)**

 _ **Por la mañana**_

Majunia hoy no harás tu entrenamiento diario, solo el matutino, el mantenimiento de la posada (que también es parte de su entrenamiento) y el vespertino, porque tengo que salir y necesito que te hagas cargo y cuando regrese quiero que tú y Asanoha hagan el entrenamiento vespertino no importa la hora a la que regrese, hoy estoy de buen humor así que les daré una hora ¿Entendiste? —dice en su usual tono frió al momento de entrar con una bandeja con una jarra y un vaso con agua a modo de desayuno para Piccolo y dejárselo en su habitación.—

Sí madre —dice aun un poco sorprendido por el gesto de su progenitora y por las instrucciones tan indulgentes que esta le había dado, ya que era la primera vez que esta era tan blanda con él, pero tampoco tenía quejas al respecto, un día de "descanso" no le hace daño a nadie de vez en cuando.—

 _ **Esa misma tarde terminando el entrenamiento**_

Aun no puedo creer que nos dieran una hora para terminar el entrenamiento ¿Crees que Tamao-Nee-san este enferma? —pregunta esta vez con tranquilidad mientras están a pocos kilómetros de llegar a la posada.—

¡Claro que No! ¡Mamá Tamao jamás se enferma! es demasiado fuerte y aterradora para eso, lo más probable es que este ocupada con algo, pero no soy tonto como para hacerla enojar al preguntarle — responde algo molesto al principio y más tranquilo lo último justo antes de llegar a su hogar para posteriormente quitarse el equipo y guardarlo en su lugar mientras Asanoha hace lo mismo, para luego desaparecer sin que este se diera cuenta— ¡Ya estamos en casa! —menciona al momento de entrar y ver todas las luces apagadas , antes de prender una y llevarse una gran impresión.—

¡Feliz cumpleaños majunia!/¡Felicidades Yoshi! —Exclaman al unísono su madre, Asanoha, los abuelitos de Asanoha y Tamao (si, son parientes) al momento en que Piccolo entra a la casa mientras le muestran sus obsequios y un pastel con velas y su nombre en el.—

¡Yoshi pide un deseo! —dice Asanoha al momento de ir a donde el namekuseijin se encontraba y ponerle un gorro de fiesta.—

¡Que dejes de llamarme Yoshi! — Grita molesto cosa que hizo reír a los abuelos por lo que el infante estuvo a punto de en un ataque de rabia tirar el pastel y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por una de las miradas severas de su madre que lo hizo detenerse al instante.—

Gracias pero yo solo bebo agua —menciona aun molesto pero en voz bajo en un intento por ser cortes y evitar uno de los regaños de su aterradora madre.—

Ya lo sé, el pastel es solo para que puedas pedir tu deseo y para que los invitados tengan algo que comer, a ti te traje esto —dice con su usual tono frió y serio la joven madre mientras muestra un recipiente de agua de buen tamaño que estaba lleno de lo que parecía ser el agua más pura y fresca que se haya visto— es un agua especial que solo nace en la montaña helada que se encuentra en el pico de los dioses (un lugar que incluso a ella le cuesta trabajo) y se dice que es el agua más pura y de mejor sabor que existe —menciona con una leve sonrisa al ver como Piccolo comenzaba a tragar saliva de solo imaginarse el sabor de esa agua— disfruta tu regalo.

¡Gracias madre! —menciona emocionado al momento de tomar el recipiente y comenzar a beber el agua con celeridad y comprobar que efectivamente era el agua más deliciosa que había probado.—

¿Me das un poquito? —pregunta la pequeña mientras le hace ojos de cachorrito a Piccolo con la esperanza de que le convide un poco de su agua.—

¡No! Además tú tienes pastel —exclama molesto antes de continuar tomando su agua, haciendo reír a la mayoría de los adultos.—

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de los regalos —dice uno de los ancianos antes de que comenzaran a sacar los obsequios que habían traído para el infante.—

¡Viva! ¡Regalos! ¡Abre el mío primero! —dice emocionada la rubia ofreciéndole una caja morada con un listón negro, cosa que el namekuseijin acepto no muy contento antes de abrirlo— es un skelanimals los venden en ciudad capital, había más pero supuse que este te gustaría más, como vi los juguetes que guardaste —menciona con una sonrisa alegre sin darse cuenta de que esta avergonzando al cumpleañero.—

Gracias, te prometo que no lo destruiré —menciona aun molesto y algo avergonzado porque ella se haya dado cuenta de que conservo algunos juguetes, aunque internamente si estaba agradecido por el regalo o al menos le había gustado (era el skelanimals de murciélago).—

Muy bien, ahora es nuestro turno —mencionan los abuelos antes darle una caja con obsequios, la cual contenía unos libros de estudio (si, Piccolo estudia en casa), de mitología y monstruos (para ser leídos en su tiempo libre o antes de dormir) y el turbante que usaría de ahora en adelante.—

Gracias abuelos —dice contento mientras se pone el turbante y estos sonríen contentos al ver al infante feliz, para luego este último ver una caja de regalos escondida e ir a abrirla con curiosidad.—

¿De quién es? —pregunta la menor de ojos ámbar al ver como el namekuseijin sacaba un traje de color naranja con negro y ligeros toques de blanco de la caja.—

No lo sé, no tiene tarjeta —menciona el infante mientras revisa la caja y el traje.—

Parece un traje de entrenamiento para ti ¿Porque no te lo pruebas? —menciona en su tono usual la de cabello rosa mientras observa a su hijo.—

Está bien —responde el pequeño ante el comentario de su madre, para luego retirarse a cambiar y regresar con un traje igual al que tenía el abuelo Gohan solo que con el kanji que llevaba su padre (el kanji "Ma") en la espalda y con el turbante que le acababan de regalar sus abuelos— ¡Me veo Ridículo!

Jajaja ¡Que chistoso te ves Yoshi! —exclaman al unísono los dos infantes antes de recibir una mirada helada de la joven madre.—

Yo lo hice —menciona con un tono frío (más de lo usual) la de pelo rosa haciendo que los niños se congelaran al instante.—

"Por eso estuvo encerrada toda la semana" —piensan ambos menores a la vez al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, para luego cambiar su actitud inmediatamente.—

Sabes que Yoshi, te ves increíble en ese traje—menciona la rubia fingiendo admiración debido al miedo que le tenían a la mayor de ojos ámbar mientras Piccolo hace lo mismo.

Si, la verdad me encanta, de ahora en adelante me lo pondré todos los días —dice simulando fascinación por su nuevo traje por la misma razón que Asanoha, pero pese a todo…la infancia de Piccolo no fue tan mala.—


	5. Mafuba

Majunia has crecido mucho en estos dos años y medio —dice la joven madre a modo de felicitación a un ahora adolescente Piccolo (con apariencia de 14 años o teen Trunks y ya con su traje habitual) antes de continuar con su discurso— pero como sabrás tu entrenamiento está lejos de terminar, además en esta familia hay cosas que solo se le pueden enseñar a las mujeres

¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero que Mier…! —Exclama antes de ser interrumpido abruptamente por la mirada molesta de su madre debido a su vocabulario— lo siento madre, prosigue

Sin embargo hay algo que puedo enseñarte, la única técnica que ha salido de nuestra familia ya que fue cambiada por técnicas de mayor poder destructor para poder proteger mejor a nuestra familia, sin embargo nos aseguramos de darles una técnica que si el usuario no es lo suficientemente fuerte muera tras usarla, de esa forma nadie más sabría de ella…no te preocupes, te entrene bien así que no morirás si llegaras a necesitar usarla —dice con tono habitual y con total tranquilidad sorprendiendo un poco a Piccolo.—

"¿Segura que esta familia no pertenece a la familia del mal?" —Piensa el namekuseijin mientras observa a su madre contar la historia de cómo su familia se aprovechó de aquel infeliz sin ni una pizca de remordimiento o cualquier muestra de arrepentimiento, aunque internamente todo ese asunto le causaba algo de gracia y algo de curiosidad por saber quién habría sido el tonto que accedió a semejante trato.—

Y no solo eso, también te enseñare a revertirla, después de todo aunque ese desgraciado de Mutaito murió algunos de sus alumnos lamentablemente lograron aprenderla…llegando algunos incluso a no morir en el intento, por eso…es importante que tu sepas revertirla ¡Por ningún motivo un descendiente mío va a caer ante una técnica como esa! ¡¿Entendiste?! —dice al principio calmada pero apretando los puños para contener su rabia, para terminar alzando la voz de forma exigente y con notable molestia al adolescente.—

¡Si madre! —Responde con determinación y un puño en alto al ver lo mucho que significaba esto para ella, antes de recordar el nombre de la persona con la que intercambiaron la técnica— No te preocupes, yo me encargare de…espera ¿Dijiste Mutaito? Entonces esa técnica debe ser… ¡¿El mafuba?! —Exclama esto último totalmente sorprendido y anonada recordando las veces que lo sellaron y estuvieron a punto de sellarlo con el.—

En efecto —menciona la joven de cabello rosa en su tono usual.—

¡¿Y dices que me enseñaras a lanzarlo y revertirlo?! —Exclama emocionado Piccolo al momento de recibir una respuesta positiva y ante la idea de que nadie pueda derrotarlo— "Bendita sea mi suerte, no puedo creer lo afortunado que fui al caer en esta casa, sin esa debilidad y con este poder seré completamente invencible" Hahahaha

Majunia deja de reírte y comencemos con el entrenamiento —dice molesta la joven madre al ver que su hijo de repente comenzó a reírse como un maníaco— por cierto, solo para que lo sepas el mafuba es una de las técnicas de sellado más débiles que tenemos, así que si estas planeando hacer algo como…conquistar el mundo quiero que sepas que se cómo detenerte —comenta en su tono usual haciendo que el namekuseijin se congele al instante.—

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que yo…?! Digo, Yo jamás haría eso —exclama al principio sorprendido por ser atrapado, para terminar nervioso por estarle mintiendo a su madre.—

Solo bromeaba, sé que no harías eso…mejor dicho, no me importaría que lo hicieras…si eso es lo que te hace feliz —dice mirando al firmamento mientras el viento juega con su cabello— después de todo este entrenamiento que te he puesto es para que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para que seas feliz, estés bien y puedas lograr tus sueños…sin importar cuales sean —dice esto último con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras voltea a ver a su hijo dejando a este último en un estado de shock.—

Ma-madre —menciona Piccolo con dificultad aun atónito por la confesión y la amabilidad y calidez que le estaba mostrando su madre.—

Por eso…si llegaras a ser asesinado mientras cumples tu sueño yo te vengare, pero solo una cosa te pido —dice con seriedad y determinación en su mirada— sin importar el camino que elijas…

¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta el adolescente algo confuso.—

¡Deja el nombre de la familia en alto! —Exclama con determinación haciendo sonreír levemente a Piccolo—

Cuenta con ello —responde con decisión e igual determinación que su madre.—

Una cosa más, si rompes algo de la casa en tu batalla te lo voy a cobrar —dice ya en su tono usual poniendo un poco nervioso al namekuseijin al saber que no tenía dinero ni como forma de pagar lo que rompiera.—

 ** _Medio año después_**

 **23° edición del Torneo de Artes Marciales**

¿Hmm? —Murmura el maestro Roshi mientras observa su reloj un poco preocupado.—

Esta vez nuestros amigos se han tardado en llegar —dice Launch mientras busca con la mirada a sus camaradas y sostiene un paraguas para evitar que ella y el maestro se mojen bajo la intensa lluvia que cae—¡Por fin! —Exclama la joven de cabellera larga y azulina al ver detenerse un taxi frente al lugar del torneo.—

¡¿Hola, cómo están?! Hace mucho que no los veíamos —menciona Bulma emocionada al salir del taxi junto con Oolong y Puar y ver nuevamente a sus antiguos amigos mientras va a saludarlos con animosidad—¿Y dónde están los muchachos? ¿Acaso aún no han llegado?

¡Wow! ¡Caramba! ¡Estoy impresionado! ¡Ahora estas muchísimo más guapa que antes! —exclama el maestro Roshi mientras observa el posterior de Bulma y le toca el trasero como es su costumbre mientras esta última esta distraída hablando con Launch.—

¡Deje de manosearme! ¡Viejo pervertido! —Grita la de ojos azules furiosa al momento de darle un codazo en la cara al maestro de las artes marciales.—

Ayy…sigues teniendo el mismo carácter —menciona el maestro Roshi mientras se soba los ojos para amortiguar un poco el dolor del golpe recibido.—

Lo mismo digo—responde Bulma con tono y mirada molesta.—

Y dime, ¿Dónde está Yamcha? ¿No se suponía que vivían juntos? —pregunta el mayor de lentes oscuros antes de que sus dudas fueran aclaradas por Oolong y Puar.—

Al principio estuvo en la capital del oeste, pero se marchó en seguida…—dice Oolong, para posteriormente continuar Puar con la conversación.—

Para enfocarse completamente en su entrenamiento.

¡Bah! Ese idiota me dejo tirada, así que terminamos —agrega Bulma molesta al recordar lo ocurrido.—

Con que Yamcha se fue a entrenar por su propia cuenta ¿Eh? Bueno Krilin también hizo lo mismo se fue a entrenar…estos muchachos, no cabe la menor duda que están muy motivados en superar a Goku —menciona con tranquilidad y algo de diversión el maestro Roshi antes de que un "¡Hola!" de un desconocido dirigido a ellos llamara su atención.— Bulma ¿Tú conoces a este joven?

No —responde la de ojos azules igual de confusa y sorprendida que el maestro.—

¡Me da mucho gusto ver, que ha revivido maestro! Bueno, ¡Puedo ver que todos están bien! ¿Y díganme dónde están Krilin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan? ¿No me digan que ya se han registrado? —Menciona un joven relativamente alto de alrededor de 18 años con un turbante blanco en la cabeza y botas azules que sostenía un paraguas de madera típico de china, con una apariencia que resultaba vagamente familiar.—

No…No… —dice Bulma en estado de Shock y aun estupefacta al reconocer al recién llegada siendo completada su frase por Launch, el Maestro Roshi y finalmente por Oolong (en ese orden).—

…Puede ser…

Pero, ¡Si es Goku!

¡¿En serio?!

¿Pero que están diciendo? ¡Pues claro que soy yo! —Responde Goku sin entender la reacción de sus amigos o el gran cambio de apariencia que ha sufrido.—

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

Por poco y no alcanzo a inscribirme —menciona aliviado el ultimo participante tras inscribirse, quien por cierto o se trataba de alguien muy bajito o de un niño de aproximadamente 11 años de edad, el cual lucía un traje como Sheik de Zelda Ocarina of Time (solo que sin las marcas y los ojos descubiertos).—

Por eso te dije que vinieras con Majunia, por cierto ¿Por qué ese nombre? —dice en su tono usual una joven de ojos ámbar y cabellera rosa copa F de apariencia casi en sus 20 que vestía un sencillo vestido negro y largo que resaltaba su estilizada y delgada figura sin querer (no lo hace apropósito, es que todo le queda bien).—

Es que no se me ocurrió otro, además así en caso de que pierda no deshonro el nombre de la familia y si gano puedo decir mi nombre verdadero al ganar —responde con una sonrisa no visible debido a su máscara.—

Es un buen plan, pero pensando que fracasaras no llegaras lejos —menciona con severidad y frialdad la mayor de ojos ámbar.—

 **Con Goku y sus amigos**

¡Su atención por favor! A todos aquellos que se han inscrito en esta nueva edición del Torneo de Artes Marciales hagan el favor de entrar, dentro de muy poco comenzaremos con las preliminares, asi que hagan el favor de presentarse al recinto —Anuncia uno de los presentadores del torneo atrayendo la atención de todos los participantes.—

¡Ya empezó! —exclama Krilin con emoción—

¿Maestro nos trajo los uniformes como de costumbre? —pregunta Goku en espera de su uniforme usual.—

¡No digas eso! Ahora todos ustedes han encontrado su propio camino, por esa razón no tiene sentido que lleven puesto mi uniforme con el emblema de la tortuga— explica el maestro Roshi a los muchachos orgulloso del largo camino que han recorrido— ¡Suerte, ustedes pueden!

¡Sí! —Responden al unísono Goku, Krilin, Yamcha y Tenshinhan.—

¡Wow, nunca creí que el pequeño de Goku se convirtiese en un hombre tan guapo! —exclama Bulma mientras observa a Goku que habla con Krillin y Yamcha y tenshinhan hace lo mismo con el maestro Roshi.—

¡Ahh, sigues tan superficial como de costumbre! —menciona Oolong ante el comentario de su amiga y al verla tan fascinada con la nueva apariencia de Goku. —

 **Dentro del recinto**

Me muero de ganas por ver a Yoshi ¿me pregunto dónde estará?—menciona el/la peleadora misteriosa mientras sin querer se escapan unos mechones rubios de su disfraz uno de los cuales le cubre uno de sus ojos ámbar (ahora si quedo igualita a Sheik).—


	6. Reencuentro

**Dentro del recinto**

¿Uh? Ahí está Yoshi —dice para sí misma la rubia al momento de localizar a Piccolo que ahora cuenta con una apariencia de entre 17 y 18, para posteriormente sorprenderse de su cambio y comenzar a saludarlo con alegría para que este ultimo la notara.—"Sí que ha crecido" ¡Hola Yoshi! ¡Yoshi! ¡Soy yo! ¡Yo!

"¡Maldición es la enana! Veré si puedo perderle entre la multitud" —piensa el namekuseijin antes de con un poco de esfuerzo hacer lo que tenía en mente.—

¿A dónde se fue? tal vez no me vio, la próxima vez que lo vea mejor iré directo a abrazarlo—menciona un poco confundida la de ojos ámbar al momento de perder a Piccolo de vista, para posteriormente comenzar a buscarlo de nuevo.—

 **Con Goku y sus amigos**

Oye Goku, ¿Qué le paso a tu cola? —pregunta Yamcha con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa al notar como su amigo ya no poseía esta última, mientras Krillin observa el lugar donde debería estar la cola del pelinegro igual de sorprendido que su amigo.—

¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que Kami-sama me la quito. La verdad es que no entendí muy bien lo que me dijo, pero según él quería que volviese a existir la luna…por eso si yo tenía mi cola, podría ser un estorbo o algo así… —explica Goku un poco confundido sin entender del todo las razones de Kami-sama.—

Hmm…Ya veo… —responde Yamcha nervioso pero aparentando seriedad ante la respuesta de su amigo.—

Es verdad, es verdad… —comenta Krilin aún más nervioso que Yamcha al momento de recordar el motivo detrás de esa acción, antes de notar como algo o alguien ha llamado la atención del de ojos negros haciendo que cambie su expresión por una más seria.—

¿Qué ocurre Goku? —Pregunta Yamcha preocupado por el cambio tan abrupto en el comportamiento de su amigo.—

¿Ocurre algo malo? —Cuestiona igual de consternado que Yamcha.—

Tiene una mirada sumamente fría…—menciona el joven de la cicatriz en el rostro mientras observa serio a quien su amigo veía con anterioridad.—

¿Acaso tú lo conoces Goku? —pregunta Krilin con curiosidad y un poco confundido.—

"¡¿Eh?! No… ¡No puede ser!" —piensa el de los tres ojos en estado de shock y completamente blanco (producto del terror) al ver y reconocer en la persona que Goku observaba un enemigo de antaño. —

"Así que Al fin has venido, ¡Piccolo Daimaku!" —cavila el pelinegro con una mirada seria pero a la vez desafiante y una sonrisa igual, mientras observa al oponente por el que se ha estado preparando todo este tiempo .—

—El namekuseijin le devuelve la misma expresión como respuesta, antes de escuchar un "Yoshi" en la distancia para luego darse la vuelta e irse.—

G-Goku… ¿No es ese…? ¿Un pariente de Piccolo Daimaku? —pregunta preocupado Ten Shin Han y aun algo sorprendido.—

Algo por el estilo —Responde Goku con tranquilidad y un poco confiado antes de pedirle un favor a su amigo.—

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

¡Yoshiiiii! —Exclama súper emocionada mientras corre con una enorme sonrisa, gran alegría y brazos abiertos a abrazar al que antaño fue su compañero de entrenamiento.—

"¡Maldición! Me encontró" —piensa Piccolo entre molesto y alarmado, antes de en el momento en que ella se disponía a saltar a abrazarlo, hacerse a un lado a último momento provocando que esta se estampara contra la pared— Ya te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de llamarme Yoshi enana ¿Y Que es lo que quieres? —dice molesto el namekuseijin.

¡Qué cruel! Todavía que vengo a saludarte ¿y me tratas así? y yo con las ganas que tenia de verte, ¡además ya te he dicho que no soy enana! Es solo….que estoy en crecimiento —responde molesta mientras se soba la parte afectada por el golpe con la esperanza de amortiguar un poco el dolor, aunque lo último lo dijo un poco apenada.—

Pues yo quisiera ver ese "crecimiento" del que me hablas ya que desde que te conozco no has crecido nada —menciona Piccolo con algo de burla y los brazos cruzados antes de notar como ella pretendía darle pequeños golpes en su pecho (o donde alcanzara) debido a su molestia y él poner una mano en su frente para detenerla como si de una niña chiquita se tratara.—

¡Que malo eres Yoshi! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú crecieras tanto! —exclama molesta aun intentando golpear al namekuseijin antes de que este aplicara un poco más de fuerza empujándola y haciendo que cayera al suelo.—

Si solo has venido a molestar mejor me voy, además aun no entiendo ¿Cómo fue que te dejaron entrar? —Dice Piccolo molesto antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a irse.—

¡Espera Yoshi! —Grita desesperada la rubia al momento de saltar a la espalda de su pariente y colgársele del cuello de su capa comenzando a asfixiarlo sin querer.—

¡¿Y ahora qué quieres enana?! —Exclama supe molesto el namekuseijen a la del disfraz mientras la sujeta con una mano frente a él una vez se la hubo quitado del cuello y recuperado de la falta de aire.—

No vine a molestarte, ¡Vine a apoyarte! —Menciona con una enorme sonrisa mientras su pariente aun la sujetaba en el aire con un mano para tenerla frente a él— además también vine a particip…— responde de igual manera antes de ser interrumpida por un " ¡Tonto!"Producto del grito de una joven de negra cabellera que resonó por todo el recinto.—

No necesito tu apoyo —dice al momento de soltarla y dejar que esta callera al suelo, antes de recordar (y entender) la segunda mitad de lo que le dijo— aguarda ¿También vienes a participar?

¡Si! —Responde con una enorme sonrisa antes de ponerse seria y con una sonrisa tranquila y mirada apacible y esperanzadora continuar— para eso fue para lo que nos estuvimos preparando todos estos años Majunia, bueno, tu más que yo, pero aun asi…incluso ese fue mi deseo en el festival de Tanabata "Deseo ganar el siguiente torneo de artes marciales o al menos quedar en un buen lugar", sé que no podre derrotarte, pero al menos quiero intentarlo y demostrarte el fruto de mi entrenamiento, así que… ¡Gambatte! Que yo haré lo mismo.

Qué bueno que seas realista enana —contesta con una leve sonrisa algo sarcástica una vez superada la impresión de ser la primera vez de ver a su pariente tan serena y seria sobre un asunto (y de ser llamado "Majunia" por primera vez)—de acuerdo, puedes quedarte….Pero no me vayas a estorbar.

¡Esta bien! —responde la de ojos ámbar ya en su estado de ánimo normal y con una enorme sonrisa mientras sigue de cerca a Piccolo antes de que un anuncio se escuchara resonar por todo el lugar.—

"¡Su atención por favor! Dentro de unos segundos comenzaremos con la ronda w las preliminares por favor acudan a la plataforma central…"

¡Ven Yoshi! Vayamos a ver con quien nos toca pelear —exclama súper emocionada la rubia antes de tomar de la mano al namekuseijin y jalarlo un poco a la plataforma como solía hacerlo antaño cuando ambos eran niños.—

 ** _Minutos después_**

Que suerte, no nos tocó en el mismo bloque, eso significa que al menos podremos pasar de la preliminar —menciona con una enorme sonrisa tras revisar sus números y bloques en la Pizarra.—

Has tenido suerte enana — dice Piccolo después de darle una mirada rápida a los oponentes del bloque de su pariente y descartar que ahí hubiera alguien (a su juicio) lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarla.—

Supongo que si, mira Yoshi el primer combate está a punto de empezar vamos a verlo —responde primero haciendo un leve puchero por lo de "enana" para luego calmarse y contestar con tranquilidad y una enorme sonrisa, antes de llevarse ir junto al namekuseijin a ver la pelea.—

"Veo que ha incrementado bastante su fuerza, pero con esa velocidad no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganarme. Te derrotare y te destrozare delante de todos los espectadores…ya lo veras..." —piensa Piccolo confiado de su victoria con una sonrisa igual (confiada) una vez hubo terminado de observar el combate de Goku.—

Él es muy fuerte, pero también lento…no dudo que Yoshi podrá ganarle —menciona la rubia con una sonrisa mientras observa a su pariente.—

Eso ya lo sé enana, pero ¿Por qué dices que es lento? ¿No me digas que tú eres más rápida que él? —dice un poco molesto lo primero y con un dije de curiosidad lo último—

Etto…Eso es un secreto Yoshi —responde de manera nerviosa y sudando frió dejando en duda si la respuesta era negativa o afirmativa.—


	7. Los 8 Finalistas

¡Viva! ¡Viva! —Exclama emocionada la de ojos ámbar por haber ganado su pelea mientras da brincos de felicidad, antes de que algo en la distancia llamara su atención—mira Yoshi, parece que todos se están reuniendo —dice mirando en dirección a donde se encontraban Goku y compañía traes la derrota de Chaoz a manos de Tao-Pai-Pai .—Iré a ver de qué se trata —menciona al momento de saltar de la plataforma con intención de dirigirse a ese lugar, pero siendo detenida por Piccolo en el intento.—

¡¿A donde crees que vas enana?! ¡Tú y yo aún tenemos combates! —Clama molesto el namekuseijin al momento de sujetarla con una mano y traerla de vuelta a su lado.—

Es verdad —dice un poco apenada con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa (no notoria por su disfraz) mientras se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza.—

"Mejor será que vigile bien a la enana molesta, no vaya ser que en un descuido arruine mis planes…o me ponga en ridículo" ¡Vámonos! —Piensa y exclama molesto por la idea, para luego continuar su camino siendo seguido muy de cerca por su pariente, quien le respondió con un " ¡Si Yoshi!" cosa que lo hizo enojar aún mas.—

 ** _Minutos despues_**

¡Yoshi eres el mejor! —Grita súper emocionada la rubia al momento de ver como Piccolo había derrotado a su oponente sin la menor dificultad.—

¡Listo! ¡El ganador de esta pelea es el participante numero 5! —Clama el réferi tras la victoria indiscutible del joven namekuseijin.—

Ahora que lo veo ese tipo es muy fuerte —menciona Yamcha preocupado.—

Rayos, esto se ve muy complicado, ¿Por qué los participantes de este año habrán aumentado tanto su nivel? —Agrega Krilin con los brazos cruzados e igual de preocupado que su amigo, antes de ser interrumpidos por la infante.—

Eso es porque Yos-…—dice la de ojos ámbar antes de que un muy furioso Piccolo detuviera el resto de su conversación.—

¡Cállate enana o te arranco la lengua! —Grita el joven namekuseijin desde donde se encuentra en un intento desesperado por proteger su reputación al darse cuenta que su pariente pretendía llamarlo "Yoshi" delante de sus enemigos.—

Ya voy, ya voy —dice un poco molesta por lo de "enana" antes de regresar a donde Piccolo se encontraba, dejando a unos muy confundidos Yamcha y Krilin y a un Goku muy pensativo.—

"Este nuevo Piccolo, es mucho más fuerte que el Piccolo anterior. Supongo que también tuvo un entrenamiento muy arduo." —Cavila el pelinegro de cabello alborotado mientras observa con una sonrisa entre confiada, emocionada y desafiante por donde se fue el namekuseijin.— "Pero ¿Quién será la persona que acompaña a este nuevo Piccolo? ¿Y qué tan fuerte será?"

 ** _Tiempo después_**

¡Vamos Yoshi! ¡Tú puedes! —Clama Asanoha emocionada para darle ánimos a su pariente mientras este estrangula a su oponente.—

¡Se dio por vencido! ¡El participante 51 pasa a la final! —Exclama el réferi mientras el joven namekuseijin aun ahorcaba con una mano a su contrincante.—

 **…**

Miren muchachos, Tao-Pai-Pai también ha pasado a la final —menciona Krilin a su grupo de amigos una vez todos se han reunido tras haber finalizado victoriosos sus combates.—

Veo que tiene muchos deseos de acabar con nosotros.—Agrega Goku al comentario hecho por su compañero de batallas mientras observar en dirección a donde se encontraba el asesino, antes de que un grito atrajera su atención en otra dirección.—

¡Hyaaa! —Grita la rubia de ojos ambas mientras de una patada saca a Milk fuera de la plataforma.—

¡La participante numero 57 pasa a la final!

¡Wow, no lo puedo creer! ¡Esa niña es uno de los 8 finalistas! —Exclama Krilin sorprendido.—

Bien, ahora solo queda decidir al último finalista— comenta Yamcha con los brazos cruzados antes de que él y sus amigos se pusieran a observar el ultimo combate.—

 ** _Con Piccolo y Asanoha_**

¿Qué paso enana? ¿Por qué no mostraste todo tu poder? ¿No me digas que te has descuidado tanto que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —Cuestiona el joven namekuseijin de forma entre burlesca y desafiante.—

¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no quiero mostrar mi poder todavía si no es necesario, de esa forma cuando lo haga será una sorpresa —responde molesta (por ser llamada débil) para finalmente terminar con una sonrisa confiada.—

¡Su atención! ¡Que los finalistas se acerquen a este lugar! —Grita el réferi desde donde se encontraba, antes de que estos últimos obedecieran su orden.— Bien, ahora vamos a proceder con el sorteo para determinar cuál será su combate.

 **…**

Y de esta forma, cada finalista sacó su respectivo número y así se determinó el oponente de cada finalista.

Aunque a diferencia de las ediciones anteriores del Budokai Tenkaichi esta vez hay un ambiente muy tenebroso.

 **…..**

 ** _Primera pelea:_**

 ** _Tao-Pai-Pai_**

 ** _V/S_**

 ** _Tenshinhan._**

 **….**

 ** _Segunda Pelea:_**

 ** _Goku_**

 **V/S**

 ** _Yamcha._**

 **….**

 ** _Tercera Pelea:_**

 ** _Majunia_**

 **V/S**

 ** _Krilin._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _Cuarta Pelea:_**

 ** _Shen_**

 **V/S**

 ** _Asaho._**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Pobre Yoshi, si sale con ese nombre todos van a pensar que es malo o que es un mal hijo y él es muy bueno ¡Ya sé! Le cambiare el nombre para que no se burlen de él, seguro me lo agradecerá" —piensa la de ojos ámbar con tristeza antes de tener su "brillante" idea, y aprovechar la distracción de todos para cambiar el nombre de "Majunia" por "Yoshi" y posteriormente ir alegremente a donde estaban los demás con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.—

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Silvia603:** _nwn Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras en serio me halagan mucho y me hace muy feliz que te gustara, además de animarme a seguir escribiendo, en serio te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y no te preocupes que eso haré y Bendiciones a ti también._


End file.
